


Please...

by Seokiedaddie (invisibletae)



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Youngjo | Ravn, Alpha/Omega, Ball Gag, Blindfolds, Brat Yeo Hwanwoong, Crying, Cute Son Dongju | Xion, Desperate Son Dongju | Xion, Disobeying Orders, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Omega Son Dongju | Xion, Omega Yeo Hwanwoong, Overstimulation, Power Bottom Yeo Hwanwoong, Punishment, Riding, Scent Kink, Scenting, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Smut, Soft Dom Kim Youngjo | Ravn, Submissive Son Dongju | Xion, Talkative Yeo Hwanwoong, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, Whiny Yeo Hwanwoong, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisibletae/pseuds/Seokiedaddie
Summary: Brat Hwanwoong is back bc i can.





	Please...

**Author's Note:**

> I never know how to tag so don't hesitate to tell me if I forgot something :(

* * *

“T-too much!”

Hwanwoong looks down at Dongju, a smile on his lips as he rolls his hips slowly, taking his time. Dongju’s ball deep inside the Omega, and being an Omega himself, he’s already over sensitive. It doesn’t help that Hwanwoong keeps clenching around him, teasing him. Dongju’s back barely touches the bed with how tense he is, how it tries to pull out but go deeper at the same time.

And Hwanwoong is having the time of his life. He just loves controlling his accomplice.

What turns him on is especially the fact that they shouldn’t do that, and he’s sure Youngjo will end up smelling them. He always does, always punishes them but Hwanwoong doesn’t seem to take him seriously, or likes it too much, and Dongju just follows whatever the older Omega plans.

“G-gonna…Woongie p-please…”

The Omega looks down, leans closer to Dongju and brushes their lips together, stopping all movements.

“Gonna what? Come? But Youngjo would smell it,” he says with a pout, and Dongju knows it’s nothing close to the real reason. Hwanwoong is just the biggest tease in the world.

With that, Hwanwoong starts grinding his hips again, thighs flexing each time he decides to fuck himself harder on the younger’s cock. And Dongju doesn’t even try to hide his moans anymore (not that he ever did).

“You really want him to hear us, hm?”

“I-I’m s-sorry…”

Hwanwoong is probably the one who impatiently waits for the Alpha to break the door, anger on his face as he sees them in that position. Ah, he would probably come on the spot.

It’s too much to as from Dongju, to not come at all for such a long time. The Omega can’t bear taking a cock without becoming a mess, less being the one topping; so, it’s no surprise that he comes so fast, voice breaking and back arching so far Hwanwoong worries it might hurt. Not for more than a second, though. He’s too busy feeling his own orgasm break him down.

It’s just a matter of seconds before they hear the familiar footsteps.

Dongju’s eyes go wide when he hears them, as if he forgot that they weren’t supposed to do that, but Hwanwoong just smiles, staring at the door until he sees the knob turn, and their fate being sealed.

“What did I say about having sex without an Alpha?”

Dongju is about to apologize, beg as if his life depended on it, but Hwanwoong shuts him up by pushing two fingers in his mouth.

“I keep forgetting, and he feels so good…”

Youngjo sighs, if he could, he’d throw Hwanwoong through the window. He knows Dongju doesn’t decide to be a bad boy, he’s just overly naïve, and overly admirative of the other Omega. Which doesn’t help.

“Get off now.”

Hwanwoong eyes him, rolls his hips, openly disobeying.

“Off.”

“What if I don’t want to?”

Youngjo is a very patient Alpha and still, Hwanwoong manages to tease that little limit he has set within himself. Hwanwoong, an adorable (evil) Omega who thinks he can get away with everything. Does get away with everything. But limits have been reached.

Hwanwoong didn’t expect Youngjo to grab a fistful of his hair and yank him up, and surprise makes him clench around Dongju who helplessly whines, fists closing around the sheets.

“He came already, didn’t he?”

“That’s why you’re here. You smelt us.”

And he doesn’t even try to say he didn’t do anything. Youngjo wants to scream. How did he end up taking care of such a bratty Omega?

Hwanwoong is being thrown next to Dongju on the bed and Youngjo eyes both of them, arms crossed. He can see Dongju’s gaze wandering away, doing anything to not cross the Alpha’s judgmental one. And if Hwanwoong looks guilty, it’s probably because he wanted to play with Dongju more, and he’s upset Youngjo even came in the room.

“Who do I need to punish?”

It’s a rhetorical question. He’s staring at Hwanwoong, but still, Dongju whispers something. He’s way too good.

“I didn’t stop him…”

He has a point. Hwanwoong only smiles bigger, and again, Youngjo wants to stick his fist down the Omega’s throat.

“Look, he admitted, you need to punish him.”

Dongju looks at Hwanwoong with a feeling of betrayal seating deep down his guts. The Omega is known for being there for others until it isn't beneficial for him anymore.

“On all four, let me see your pretty holes.”

Dongju whines as he rolls on his stomach, lifting his hips up, ending on his knees, face hidden in the cushions. Hwanwoong pouts and stays in his position.

“It’s his fault, I said already, he didn’t stop me.”

Youngjo is going to throw him so far out that fucking window he’ll end in NorthPole.

“Wait here. Ju, baby, don’t talk to him.”

‘He speaks for two already’, he mumbles to himself as he leaves the room.

As expected, Hwanwoong talks, a lot. Tells Dongju that he knows what will happen because it never changes, and how he already plans his next mischief.

Dongju stays up to his promise and doesn’t answer, just whines from time to time, feeling the cold air against his rim. Wet, because Hwanwoong always makes him wet.

“Dongie, did Alpha tell me to stay still?”

Dongju shakes his head.

“But you need to stay still, you’re already in the good position.”

Hwanwoong is a talker. He just loves to talk, even during sex, and at first, Dongju found it pretty annoying, but now he just finds it funny. He’s unconsciously taking example on the other Omega’s behavior.

Dongju looks at what Hwanwoong is doing, looks at him disappear behind him, feels hands on his ass cheeks, spreading them open, feels Hwanwoong’s tongue on his rim and –

“You’re doing everything to be punished, aren’t you?”

Hwanwoong looks up, a smile appearing on his lips as he licks Dongju’s rim, and slick gushes out of the Omega’s hole.

“He tastes like oranges. Want a go?”

It shouldn’t be that surprising now, that Youngjo threw Hwanwoong on the bed again, a bit harder, and that the Omega’s scalp is hurting.

“On all four, now, or I’ll attach you to a damn lamppost outside the house.”

Hwanwoong obeys this time, but only because it’s cold outside, and he wants to sleep with Dongju after that. Away from all the bad things he can do with the Omega, he just feels safe with him.

Youngjo approaches Hwanwoong, kneels down on the floor next to the bed, one hand sliding up and down the Omega’s spine.

“I have something for your pretty mouth.”

And before Hwanwoong has time to ask, he secures a ball-gag around his head.

The Omega whines, unpleased. But he’s so far from done, and Youngjo smirks already, just thinking about how pretty Hwanwoong will look with his mouth shut and drool rolling down his chin.

The second thing the Omega is gifted with is a blindfold, again tightly secured around his head. Now, he can’t speak, can’t see and he hates it. Youngjo never went this far, but again, Hwanwoong kind of pushed limits a bit too far. Way too far.

“Ah, I want to put music in your ears, but I guess Dongju will do the job.”

He smiles, lastly restraining Hwanwoong’s wrists to the bed. Now, the Omega looks pliant. Beautiful.

Dongju looks at them, hasn’t moved from his position, and Youngjo can smell the slick that ran down his thighs. That makes him want to do things to the other Omega. Hwanwoong’s loud whine cuts his train of thoughts, and he sighs again, so deep. It’s said that a sigh kills an angel, he just killed a whole country just being in that room.

“Don’t worry, you’ll have something too.”

Hwanwoong seems to relax, but it’s not long before he tenses again, feeling something prod at his entrance. Those are no fingers, but one of his favorite toys. Now, least favorite toy.

Youngjo turns the vibrator on and Hwanwoong’s back arches as he pulls on his restrains, shaking his head. And he can’t even beg for Youngjo to stop it.

“Now, stay still, I have to punish Dongju, like you said.”

Dongju…is wet. Seeing Hwanwoong like that is bringing him closer to another orgasm. Or maybe it’s the display of pheromones from the Alpha. Anyway, it’s making his mind spin like crazy.

He whines even before Youngjo’s hands are on him, tries to lift his ass up a bit more, desperate for attention.

Youngjo pushes three fingers down the Omega’s sloppy hole, directly aiming for his prostate, and Dongju is loving every second of it. He, in contrary to Hwanwoong, can whine and moan as loud as he pleases. He turns his head to look at Hwanwoong who stopped moving, and he can imagine his ass clenching around the toy. Just the idea would be enough to make him come.

“Doesn’t he look pretty like that? Want me to make you look as pretty?”

They all know how overly sensitive Dongju gets, how he’d cry from being fucked and how he can’t form proper sentences when a cock is up his ass.

“Wanna look pretty too…”

Youngjo hums, starts leaving kisses all along Dongju’s spine, fingering the Omega until he starts babbling, fucking himself back on the digits inside him. The Alpha’s cock twitches with interest as slick coats is fingers. Hwanwoong is right about at least one thing; Dongju does taste like orange.

Hwanwoong comes a first time just as Youngjo pulls his fingers out of Dongju’s hole, licking them clean, and a new scent fills the room, intoxicating like Hwanwoong’s entire behavior: cherry. With a hint of a stronger, nose-gripping scent that could be associated with liquor. It’s something new for Youngjo, or was, when he met the Omega. It’s not displeasing, and Youngjo feels like he’s getting drunk each time he gives head to the Omega.

It really doesn’t help that the toy still buzzes inside Hwanwoong’s now sensitive hole, making slick gush around it.

Youngjo takes a deep breath, bathing in the scent of both his Omegas, mind going fuzzy with want. He grips Dongju’s waist a bit harder than intended, but the Omega wouldn’t complain about that. He knows it means he’s about to be fucked, and that’s all he needs.

He doesn’t wait long before he feels Youngjo’s thick cock breach the entrance, and the slide is made easy by the amount of slick Dongju produced, just observing Hwanwoong and fucking him. Dongju is that sensitive. He could even come right now, because the melody of Hwanwoong’s muffled moans is already too much for him.

Once Youngjo is ball deep inside him Dongju releases the breath he was holding, body relaxing just until the Alpha starts moving. It just feels too good for the sensitive Omega, and it’s not long before he starts whining, a hand flying back to grip the Alpha’s thigh, trying to find support anywhere.

Youngjo grabs the hand that’s trying to pierce holes in his skin as well as the other hand Dongju just tightly closed around the sheets and holds them both in the Omega’s back, restraining his movements. Hwanwoong might hate being restrained, if the way he angrily whines is something to go by, but Dongju just lives for that. He’s such an obedient and pliant little Omega, Youngjo’s heart melts each time he sees him fall apart, which is per say a lot.

“You feel so good.”

Dongju moans, eyes closing as he tries to get Youngjo to fuck him harder.

Hwanwoong started crying out of frustration, another orgasm ripping him in half. He just wants this toy out of him, just wants to feel the Alpha near him, drown in his scent.

This is punishment, he can’t say anything.

Hwanwoong’s scent only gets stronger after his second orgasm, and even Dongju’s cock twitches when he smells it. All he can think about is how his cock felt, hugged by the Omega’s tight walls, slick coating his cock. He’s sure he could still taste it if he was able to suck his own cock, and he suddenly wants to try.

Youngjo makes him forget about that thought a second after, when the head of his cock brushes against the Omega’s prostate. Dongju’s a very sensitive Omega, that, they all know, and they’re never tired of it. It just sounds so good when his voice breaks on a moan, when he starts crying because it’s too much, trying to get away from the pleasurable ministrations, but the grip Youngjo has on both his wrists and his waist, holding him close, keep him from fulfilling his needs.

“You’re being such a good Omega, Ju.”

Dongju hums high in his throat, back arching that tiny bit more so he can feel the Alpha deeper inside him. The room is filled with moans and Hwanwoong’s scent overpowers Dongju’s one. Youngjo doesn’t even try to regulate it with his own scent, he loves how his head spins every time he takes a deep breath. Dongju loves it too, his cock has been twitching a lot and precome drips on the bed, dirtying it.

Youngjo smells the arousal and sneaks a hand around Dongju’s body to grab his wet cock, stroking it slowly. That makes the Omega choke on a moan, and Hwanwoong let out a sob. If those two actions where linked in any way, Youngjo doesn’t think so. But it’s cute.

With all that attention directed to him, Dongju doesn’t need another minute to come hard, clenching around the Alpha and refusing to let him go until his knot holds them together. Youngjo loves coming inside the Omega, he’s just so…malleable, moves when he’s told or acts like the perfect puppet. Hwanwoong on the other side…

“Did you learn your lesson?”

Youngjo’s voice wavers a bit but nothing that would make him lose that cold undertone he has in his voice when speaking to the disobedient Omega.

Omega who chokes on a sob, cock throbbing and thighs covered in slick, sticky and smelling sickeningly sweet.

He’s close enough to the Alpha that Youngjo just has to extend an arm to take the toy out, presenting it to Dongju who opens his mouth, sticking his tongue out. The toy is pushed deep inside his mouth and he swallows around it, throat opening to let Youngjo fuck his mouth with it.

Hwanwoong can’t see it, but he hears Dongju’s choked sounds, and that makes him come for the third…fourth time. He falls on one side, breathing loudly through his nose, blindfold wet with tears. Youngjo looks at him with a smile.

After a while, the Alpha can finally pull out of Dongju’s hole to take care of the other Omega, taking the blindfold off and freeing his wrists. Hwanwoong looks up at him, eyes shining and eyelashes wet.

“You look so pretty like that.” Youngjo murmurs, placing a kiss on the other’s lips after having taken the ball gag out of his mouth.

“Have you learned your lesson?”

Hwanwoong hums, clinging to the Alpha, nose sticking to Youngjo’s scent gland.

The Alpha knows better than to believe him. He asked at least ten times this month. It’s just how Hwanwoong is; a bratty, disobedient and evil Omega. But fuck if Youngjo doesn’t love him dearly.

* * *

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/seokiedaddie)

[Curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/Obsidian_is_me)


End file.
